thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Los Muertos
ist die neunte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Fear the Walking Dead. Zitat Gruppierungen Zombies Orte der Handlungen * Hotel * Tijuana * Pelicano Kurzbeschreibung Nick wohnt einer Selbstopferung bei, bei dem ein Vater sich opfert, während seine kleine Tochter ihm aus der Ferne zusieht. Wenig später stellt er fest, dass es kein Wasser mehr gibt. Luciana und er gehen los um welches gegen Medizin zu tauschen. Hierbei will Nick ein Törtchen stehlen. Bevor ihm dafür die Hand abgehackt wird, handelt er einen neuen Deal aus, wodurch sie doppelt soviel Wasser bekommen, da er die Notwendigkeit der Medizin für ein Familienmitglied der Tauschpartner erkannt hat. Wieder im Lager angekommen erklärt ihm der Apotheker Alejandro, dass er ihren Glauben nicht mit Trost untergraben soll und vor allem seine Gruppe nicht in Gefahr bringen. Nick ist bei einer Predigt anwesend, die Alejandro den Bewohnern hält, in der er erklärt, dass sie auserwählt sind durch die Prüfung zu gehen, wenn sie nur an dem Ort durchhalten. Madison, Alicia, Victor und Ofelia suchen seit mehreren Tagen nach Travis, können ihn jedoch nicht finden. Als sie zur Abigale zurück wollen, liegt diese nicht mehr vor Anker. Sie beschließen vorläufig in eine nahe gelegenes Hotel zu gehen. Dort angekommen durchsuchen Alicia und Ofelia die Zimmer, während Madison und Victor die Bar plündern. Die beiden Mädchen finden heraus, dass es ein System gibt, woran sie Zimmer mit Untoten von sicheren Zimmern unterscheiden können. Nachdem Alicia sich geduscht hat, kann sie Ofelia nicht mehr finden, bemerkt jedoch, wie Untote von einer Musik im Untergeschoss angelockt werden. Madison und Victor haben beide stark getrunken. Sie beginnt Gläser an die Wand zu werfen, während er dazu eine Melodie auf dem Piano spielt. Nach einiger Zeit bemerken sie, dass sie dadurch Untote angelockt haben. Sie können sich gerade noch in die Bar retten, während sie von Zombies umringt werden. Vorspann Nicholas Clark erwacht im Krankenzimmer neben einer hustenden Frau. Das Bett neben ihm weist einen frischen Blutfleck auf und auch die Bandagen sind voller Blut. Als er nach draußen geht, ist der kleine Ort wie ausgestorben. Nur die Wachen sind noch auf den Türmen. Nick geht die Wege entlang und kommt zu einem Platz, an dem ein Mädchen weinend zu den Einwohnern des Ortes herüber schaut. Das Mädchen schaut zu ihrem Vater. Dieser geht auf den Doktor und Luciana zu. Er übergibt ein Klappmesser. Sie drückt ihn zum Abschied. Danach geht der Mann zu einem Bus, der als Schleuse zwischen den Untoten und den Lebenden gilt, die nur durch einen Zaun voneinander getrennt sind. Der Mann geht auf die Untoten zu und wartet dort. Die Bewohner kommen mit einem Sprechchor auf den Zaun zu. Nick versucht dem Mädchen den Anblick zu ersparen, doch sie reißt sich frei. Nachdem ihr Vater gefressen wurde, läuft sie davon. Handlung der Folge Alicia, Madison, Ofelia und Victor fahren noch immer mit dem Auto über das Land. Sie haben bereits seid 2 Tagen im Süden und Norden nach Travis gesucht. Alicia und Victor überzeugen sie, dass sie zurück zur Abigale fahren sollten. Sie stimmt zu. Nick streift durch den Ort, an dem das Leben weiter geht, als sei nichts passiert. Vieja, eine ältere Frau, ruft ihn zu sich, damit sie ihm hilft. Der Doktor kommt zu Don Oliverio, einem älteren Herren, der sich nicht sonderlich fühlt. Er gibt ihm eine Spritze. Dieser erklärt, dass er es wohl nicht schaffen wird und sie lieber die Medizin an ihm sparen sollten. Strand und die Frauen kommen am Strand an. Sie stellen fest, dass die Abigale verschwunden ist. Alicia schlägt vor erstmal im Hotel, das sie zuvor gesehen haben, unterzukommen. Sie erklärt ihrer Mutter, dass Travis nicht mal nach ihnen sucht, doch sie will sich darauf nicht einlassen. Alicia sieht etwas Treibholz. Sie legen eine Nachricht ("Abigale verloren geh nordwärts"). Danach fahren sie am Strand entlang bis zu einem großen Hotelkomplex. Sie beschließen diesen zu untersuchen, auch wenn einige Bedenken haben, dass hier schon alles geplündert sein könnte oder von Untoten überrannt. Nick stellt fest, dass die Wasservorräte aufgebraucht sind. Luciana bittet ihn mit sich zu kommen. Victor und die Frauen betreten die Eingangshalle des Hotels. Die Eingangstür ist mit Stühlen verstellt, doch Victor drückt diese beiseite. Er geht an die Rezeption und klingelt dort. Danach beschwert er sich bei Madison darüber, dass es keinen Service hier gäbe. Auf der anderen Straßenseite sind einige Untote in einem Gebäude gefangen. Nick folgt Luciana durch den Schleusen-Bus. Auf der anderen Seite sucht sich die junge Frau einen Untoten heraus und pinnt ihn mit zwei Messern an die Wand. Sie schlitzt dem Untoten den Hals auf und erklärt ihm danach die Regeln: in der Nähe der Untoten, von ihr oder wenn er nicht gefragt wird, nichts zu sagen. Danach fordert sie ihn auf sich mit Blut einzuschmieren. Er will wissen, warum er ausgewählt wurde, worauf hin sie ihm erklärt, dass sie beide niemand vermissen wird. Strand betritt zuerst ein Separee in der eine Hochzeitsfeier stattfinden sollte. Ofelia erzählt von ihrem Ex-Freund, den sie heiraten wollte. Er jedoch wollte nach Neumexiko um in Santa Fe leben zu können. Sie gehen weiter zur Küche, während Madison sich schwer tut ein Bild des Brautpaares nieder zu legen. Luciana und Nick laufen nebeneinander. Er bricht das Schweigen und fragt nach dem Freitod am Vormittag. Sie erklärt, dass sich die Lebenden und Toten gegenseitig Schutz bieten und die Todgeweihten sich freiwillig opfern. Er zweifelt ihren Glauben an, worauf hin sie ihn nach seiner Einstellung fragt. Sie erzählt, davon, dass der Strand mit der Zeit immer giftiger wird, bis ein Hochwasser die Ablagerungen weg spült. Dieses Beispiel überträgt sie auf die Apokalypse. Luciana erzählt, dass der Apotheker, Alejandro, gebissen wurde. Nick ist skeptisch, läuft aber weiter mit ihr. Madison und die anderen finden die Bar. Alicia schlägt vor auf den Zimmern nachzuschauen um die Minibars zu plündern. Ofelia erinnert, dass die Küche leer gewesen war. Die beiden Clark-Frauen streiten darüber, dass Alicia lieber mit Ofelia, als mit ihrer Mutter in einer Gruppe sein will. Die beiden Gruppen trennen sich. Victor besteht darauf mit Madison zu trinken. Er springt in die Bar und beginnt zu mixen. Nick und Luciana kommen in einer kleinen gesicherten Siedlung an, in der sich eine Gang aufhält. Marco begrüßt die beiden Ankömmlinge. Sie legt ihre Waffen nieder. Sie kommt gleich zum geschäftlichen Teil und bietet Medizin an. Er lässt ihr einen Einkaufswagen geben, mit dem sie ins Innere des Supermarktes fährt. Drinnen sind mehrere Regale mit Waren. Victor hat Madison einen Martini zubereitet. Nachdem er ihr sein Rezept gegeben hat, erklärt sie, dass sie früher mal einen Nebenjob als Kellnerin hatte. Sie lässt sich Tequila geben und dreht zwei Schnapsgläser um. Ofelia gesteht, dass Hotels ihr Angst machen. Alicia will gerade eine Tür öffnen, als ein Untoter dahinter Radau macht. Sie erkennt ein System mit dem Zimmer, in denen Untote sind, gekennzeichnet wurden. Ofelia findet eine Tür mit einem grünen Schild. Sie gehen hinein und überprüfen die Minibar, in der nur noch Erdnüsse sind. Hastig packen sie Dinge zusammen, die sie benötigen. Alicia schaut im Bad nach. Dort ist ein Untoter, der erhängt wurde. Die beiden Frauen verlassen den Raum. Alicia wendet das Schild, sodass dieses Zimmer als "Untot" markiert wurde. Nick möchte ein Schokotörtchen einpacken, was Luciana verbietet mit Augenmerk darauf, dass sie nur Wichtiges brauchen. Sie sind beim Wasser angekommen und beladen den Wagen mit Kanistern. Einer der Männer, der sich um eine Frau gekümmert hat, steht auf und schaut Nick misstrauisch an. Ofelia und Alicia durchsuchen weiter die Räume. In einem findet Madison eine gefüllte Minibar. Ofelia bemerkt, dass es hier noch warmes Wasser gibt. Die beiden Frauen sprechen über den Untoten, den sie gerade gesehen haben. Ofelia setzt sich und gesteht, dass sie es nicht schaffen werden. Sie meint, dass Daniel, ihr Vater, die Hoffnung verloren hat. Alicia erklärt, dass sie nun zu ihrer Familie dazu gehört. Ofelia besteht darauf, dass Familie auch Familie ist. Als Luciana und Nick den Supermarkt verlassen wollen, werden sie von Marco und seinen Männern aufgehalten. Nick wird zu Boden gedrückt und sein gestohlenes Törtchen wird hervor geholt. Marco lässt sich seine Machete bringen, während Luciana übersetzt, dass sie ihm die Hände abschlagen wollen. Nick lässt Luciana übersetzen, dass wenn sie mehr Oxi (Medizin) haben wollen, ihn laufen lassen und sogar einen zweiten Wagen mit Wasser mitgeben müssen. Marco lässt sich auf den Deal ein, sodass sie wenig später mit zwei Wagen davon gehen. Luciana hat nun Sorgen, dass Marco ihnen vielleicht folgen könnte und schimpft ihn dafür. Sie bringt ihm auf spanisch "Es tut mir leid" bei. Victor spielt mit Madison durch, wie sie sich ohne die Apokalypse getroffen hätten. Nach dem nächsten Glas Tequila resümiert er, was sie beide verloren haben. Madison wird klar, dass sie ihren Sohn nie wiedersehen wird. Sie erklärt Victor, dass Nick schon verloren auf die Welt kam, wie sein Vater, der, wenn er allein gelassen wurde sich kopfüber in den Tod stürzte. Später gesteht sie, dass sie ihre Kinder angelogen hat, als sie sagte er würde am Steuer eingeschlafen sein, als er in den Gegenverkehr geriet. Sie ist besorgt, dass ihnen ihre Kinder weg gleiten und nacheinander sterben. Victor meint, dass man dies passiv erleben muss. Madison widerspricht und gesteht sich für beide Kinder entschieden zu haben, dies jedoch rückblickend eine Fehlentscheidung war. Sie trinkt und wirft nach jedem Schluck ein Glas an die Wand. Victor setzt sich an das vollkommen verstimmte Piano und beginnt zu spielen. Der Lärm wird von den Untoten auf der anderen Straßenseite wahrgenommen. Alicia war duschen. Sie ruft Ofelia, kann diese jedoch nicht finden. Sie geht auf den Balkon, als plötzlich jemand am Balkon hinab stürzt. Sie schaut nach draußen und sieht, wie Untote über das Geländer fallen und unten wieder aufstehen. Sie ruft nach ihrer Mom, doch diese kann sie nicht hören. Sie rennt durch die Flure und ruft nach Ofelia. Als sie am Treppenhaus ankommt ist dieses voller Untoter. Luciana und Nick sind zurück gekommen und liefern das Wasser ab. Er lässt sich auf den Bordstein nieder. Dort sieht er das junge Mädchen vom Vormittag. Er gibt ihr den gestohlenen Kuchen, den sie zunächst nicht annimmt. Er legt ihn neben sie und setzt sich zu ihr. Nach einer Weile greift sie doch zum Kuchen. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr auf spanisch. Luciana ruft ihn zu Alejandro. Er betritt die Wohnung und schaut sich um. Der Apotheker kommt hinzu. Er will wissen, warum er wegen des Snacks so viel Ärger gemacht hat. Nick gesteht, dass er damit das Mädchen trösten wollte. Er meint, dass es nicht nur um den Tod gehen kann. Alejandro verneint und führt ihn ins medizinische Vorratslager. Dort zeigt er Nick, dass er dem Mann am Morgen nur Kochsalz gespritzt hat, wodurch ihm nicht geholfen wird. Er erklärt, dass dies eine Prüfung ist und nur die Gläubigen am Ende, wenn die Toten ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden haben, noch überleben werden. Nick will wissen, was ihn so sicher macht. Alejandro beugt sich um ihm was zu trinken zu geben. Hierbei wird eine Wunde am Nacken sichtbar. Er verdeckt diese sofort wieder und überreicht Nick eine Wasserflasche. Er erklärt ihm, dass er bleiben darf, wenn er seine Leute nicht mehr in Gefahr bringt, andernfalls sonst dafür büßen muss. Madison stößt weiter auf alles Mögliche an, während Victor seine Melodie spielt. Schließlich dreht er sich zum Fenster und sieht, wie Untote vom Dach fallen. Er macht Madison darauf aufmerksam, doch es ist zu spät. Die Untoten sind bereits im Raum. Beide kämpfen gegen die Zombies, doch es sind zu viele. Sie werden schließlich ins Innere der Bar gedrängt und sind von allen Seiten von Untoten umgeben. Alejandro hält eine Predigt vor den Mitgliedern seiner Gemeinde, in der er darauf eingeht, dass den Überlebenden, den Gläubigen die Welt gehört und sie nur ein Zeichen sind zwischen zwei Toden. Er schwört sie darauf ein, dass sie niemals gehen werden. Besonderheiten * Ofelia wird vermisst * Das Piano scheint seit längerem verstimmt zu sein * Die Gästezimmer im Hotel wurden mit Schildern gekennzeichnet * Im Hotel gibt es fließend Warmwasser * Es hat sich ein Tauschhandelssystem zwischen einigen Gruppen etabliert. * "Los Muertos" ist spanisch und heißt "Die Toten" * Zu Beginn und am Ende der Folge rufen die Menschen "Vom Tod sind wir gekommen und dem Tod übergeben wir uns selbst" Infizierte * Vater des kleinen mexikanischen Mädchens Trivia Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Fear)